The applicant proposes to continue active participation in the clinical trials of patients with malignant tumors treated by radiation therapy. Patients are accessioned to protocol studies designed by the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. In addition, the principal investigator is Chairman of the Clinical Trials on Cancer of the Lung, and as such, has the responsibility for the monitoring of these studies and the review of all data forms on patients accessioned by all RTOG participants in these protocols. He is also responsible for designing and reviewing protocols concerning patients with carcinoma of the lung. At the present time, there are three protocols: 73-01- Definitive Radiation Therapy; 73-01-Palliative radiation therapy (combined with Cytoxan in 50% of the patients); 74-01- Radiation therapy for localized small cell undifferentiated carcinoma. In cooperation with Dr. Eli Glatstein from Stanford University, a protocol is being developed for disseminated small cell undifferentiated carcinoma. Furthermore, the principal investigator is a member of the Executive Committee and Chairman of the Membership Committee. In these positions, he assists Dr. Simon Kramer in some of the administrative functions of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group.